


Sunset Date

by IntrovertedQueer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedQueer/pseuds/IntrovertedQueer
Summary: A first date between Thor and Bruce.This is unfinished but abandoned as I lost interest in writing this idea, but didn’t want to delete it.





	Sunset Date

Bruce sighed as he flipped through his wardrobe. Nothing he owned he looked good in, so how was he supposed to look good enough for a date with a god? He looked despairingly in the mirror at his hopelessly messy hair and yellow cotton shirt. He would just have to cancel. What was he thinking, agreeing to a date with Thor? It probably wasn’t even a proper date; Bruce could think of no good reason as to why Thor would ask him out. Obviously he wouldn’t find him attractive, and it’s not like Bruce had anything interesting to say.

Before Bruce could work himself into a full blown anxiety attack, JARVIS announced that Thor was waiting at his door to take him to their date. With a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair one last time, Bruce opened the door to his apartment to meet Thor. Bruce gulped. Thor stood, tall and broad as ever, draped in Asgardian robes with his long hair tied in a regal half-braid. Bruce felt his face flush as he gazed at Thor, and he remembered why he agreed to a date in the first place. Because of his pathetic crush.

“Bruce! You look fantastic!” Thor grinned as he looked at his shy date. The smaller man had won his heart through his kind actions and breathtaking intelligence. He also had a gentle attractiveness that made Thor drool in his direction when he hoped Bruce wasn’t looking.   
“Err… thanks Thor… you look… erm… you…” Bruce trailed off with a blush, causing Thor to grin wider. So adorable, and he doesn’t even know it.   
“We must go to the roof, as our date will take place off world, and I don’t wish to damage the tower”  
Bruce’s eyes widened in surprise, having assumed they would be visiting a restaurant of some sort. 

Standing on top of Stark Tower, Thor stood with his hammer raised to the sky, and gestured Bruce closer, pulling him to his chest with one arm by the waist. Bruce blushed at the closeness, one hand coming up automatically to rest over Thor’s chest. Thor grinned at his reaction, and suddenly they were surrounded by light as they travelled to a foreign planet.

When they finally touched down onto solid ground, Bruce pulled away from where he had hidden his face against Thor’s chest while they travelled. This was truly a scientific observation of a life time; an out of galaxy planet! Bruce took note of everything he could see, intending to write about his experience when he returned to his lab. The turquoise coloured sky was slowly darkening as the two suns were clearly low in the sky, about to set. They stood near a beach, which had a purple tinted ocean and pink coloured sand. Bruce laughed at the novelty of it and turned to say so to Thor, but stopped seeing the besotted expression on his face.

“I take that you approve of the location, Bruce? I chose it specifically so we could watch the sky as the suns set, as I believe the view to be quite magnificent!”  
Bruce smiled at him, before he was pulled along to sit on the beach, next to Thor, looking out at the ocean. They were in a secluded alcove, completely alone, with just the sounds of gentle waves lapping at the beach filling the air. Thor looked over at Bruce, and his breath caught in his throat at the peaceful look of tranquility and curiosity relaxing his features. Thor has truly never seen Bruce look so calm, and so at peace.

“I take you like the view then, Bruce?”  
“Oh Thor!” He whispered reverently, “it’s beautiful” he turned to look at Thor, chest leaping at the tension that formed as their eyes met. Thor reached to grasp Bruce’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. Bruce blushed, and began to stammer; Thor gently placed a finger under his chin so that he couldn’t look away.

“As a member of Asgardian royalty, I must ask you in an official capacity” Thor took a deep breath, “Will you, Bruce Banner, allow me to court you?”  
Bruce nodded shyly, a small but genuine smile playing about his lips. Thor reaches a hand into a pocket on the side of his robe and pulled out something enclosed in his fist. Bruce cocks his head curiously, and Thor opens his hand to reveal a delicate gold chain, with a small red jewelled pendant. 

“Thor? What’s this for?”  
“This is for you, to signify you have been chosen by me to be courted, and you have accepted. Is it not customary on Midgard to do this?”  
Bruce shook his head and reached for the necklace, admiring the jewel that glinted in the starlight. Thor shuffled around so that Bruce was sat in his lap, his back to Thor’s chest, and fastened the necklaces clasp around Bruce’s neck. He urged Bruce to lean back against him and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist, nuzzling his face into his curly salt-and-pepper hair.


End file.
